


Told Ya I’m Not Bulletproof, Now You Know

by Queen__of__Angst



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen__of__Angst/pseuds/Queen__of__Angst
Summary: A little hurt/comfort peraltiago, Jake is injured on a case and Amy grieves. Angst with a happy ending





	Told Ya I’m Not Bulletproof, Now You Know

The bullets hit his chest faster than he could blink. A burst of pain, a burst of color. And then everything went dark.

“Jake? Jacob?!” 

He blinked groggily. Someone was shaking him, someone with long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail and gorgeous brown eyes, her hands and NYPD vest stained with blood. 

Amy. He wasn’t sure if he said it or thought it, but it didn’t matter. He was tired, so tired. 

He coughed, the unmistakable tang of blood dribbling past his lips. Blinking slowly, he watched Amy’s face crease with even more concern. 

“Jacob Peralta, you are not allowed to die.” Her voice was stern, but it wavered, giving away the fear underneath. An ambulance siren wailed in the distance.

He shut his eyes. 

Amy was inconsolable as the ambulance arrived, one hand holding his pressed up against her lips, the other trying her hardest to stem the blood from his wounds. The EMT’s separated her gently from his bleeding body and loaded him up on the gurney. 

She stood up to follow him up to the ambulance, but the staff raised their hands to block her. Numbly she held out her badge. 

“I’m NYPD, please.” 

The EMT’s glanced at the ring on her finger, the one that he had proposed with on that one fateful Halloween heist. Reluctantly, they nodded, and she crawled up in beside him, clutching his limp hand. 

She muttered to him the entire ride, fighting sobs that racked her body. “Jacob please, Jake I love you, please.” 

Finally they reached the hospital, setting him up on a bed and screwing in the iv. She curled up in a chair next to him and just wept, watched, and waited. It wasn’t long before the other members of the nine-nine trickled in. 

Gina was first. She took one look at Amy’s haunted, hallowed face and marched over to her to wrap her in her arms. Rosa piled on, and Terry, and then Boyle. Captain Holt just stood awkwardly to the side as they all held Amy. Through her own tears she noticed the teardrops on Holt’s face and motioned for him to join them. 

Eventually visiting hours were over, and the group filed out of the room. All except Amy. When the nurse gave her a questioning look she just held up her left hand, showing her the ring. The nurse nodded, and that was that.

When Jake opened his eyes, it was bright, too bright. But it was a relief from the darkness that had plagued his existence for what seemed like an eternal stretch of time. He blinked, and took a second to gather his surroundings.

There was a noise, a voice, coming from beside him. 

Amy.

She was reading aloud, her eyes glued to the book. Reading to him? He smiled, she still looked beautiful as ever. 

“Ames?” His voice rasped from disuse. Her head snapped up, hope flaring in her eyes. 

“Jacob! Oh thank god, you’re awake” 

His eyes tighten, taking her in. Her clothes and skin were still covered in dried blood, and her eyes were sunken into deep dark circles. Her whole face was puffy, as if she’d been crying recently. 

He cleared his throat. “Watcha reading there?” She flipped up the front of the book to show him. “I thought it might help pass the time.... for both of us. How much pain are you in right now?” 

Jacob grimaced, his lips pulling taught against his teeth. “A lot,” he admitted, addressing the fire burning down his torso. “Where was I hit?” 

She pointed to her own chest to show him. “There was one so close to your heart, I thought,” her lip trembled, fighting tears, “I thought I was going to lose you.” 

“You can’t lose me, I’m invincible.” He grinned at her despite the pain. “Were you hurt at all?” His tone suddenly turning more serious, his eyes gliding over her. 

Amy smiled a little bit at that. “Not a scratch, Jake.” Relief washed over him and he grinned again. “Well you look like hell, Ames. How long was I out?” 

She shrugged. “A week and a half.” His brow furrowed. “And you haven’t been home to change, or shower, or anything? Amy Santiago, I am surprised at you.” 

She shook her head. “I couldn’t leave you.” The lines on his forehead got even deeper. “Where did you sleep?” 

“On the chair.” She said flippantly, and he shook his head. Memories of the mattress fight sprung to mind, and he fought the urge to cry.

“Well come on up on this bed then. It’s not very comfortable, but it’s much better than a chair.” He shifted to the side, trying and failing to stifle a groan of pain. She just stared at him for a minute before shaking her head. 

“Come on Santiago, when’s the last time you had a decent night’s sleep?” Finally, she stood up, tottering the few inches to the bed, and climbed up next to him. He relaxed into her warmth as she curled up beside him. 

He could tell she was reluctant to close her eyes, fighting even blinking. He sighed and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. “Amy, go to sleep.” 

She shook her head, apprehension still in her eyes. “Amy, I promise you, I will still be here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere.” 

She would have argued with him, but she was too tired to keep her eyes open any longer, and being curled up into Jake just felt so nice. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and he kissed her gently on the top of her head. 

“Goodnight, Amy Santiago. I love you so much.”


End file.
